Celeberating
by THUNDER BRAT
Summary: It's Hotch's birthday so Emily plans a day with Jack herself and Hotch. What could go wrong? Specially with an adorable five year old?


A/N: **So as most people know today is Thomas Gibson's actual birthday so i thought I'd do this and it was also a one shot for **_p95000 _**who's prompt was a day with Jack and at the end him saying 'I love you mom' to Emily. So here it is! :D Please review!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Celebrating<strong>_

Today was meant to be a good day and Emily Prentiss was going to do anything she had to, to make sure it turned out that way. Today was Hotch's last birthday before he hit the big fifty and he had been a pretty bad mood lately.

Emily understood he felt he was getting old and all he had to prove his age was a little five year old son he was in a very bad mood. But he had her. They had been dating for almost a year now they had started dating after the incident with Foyet and ever since then Emily had been there for him and Jack.

Today was supposed to be a good day. They would go eat at the Zoo with Jack just the three of them no one else butting in, no cases no serial killers no sadist nothing but over priced food, smelly animals and a lot of walking to please a very happy Jack Hotchner.

Jack had been begging Hotch for months to take him to the zoo ever since he saw a commercial on that movie what was it the _Zoo Keeper?_ Hotch had insisted that going to watch the movie would be so much better and cheaper.

Since when had Aaron Hotchner become so cheap she had no idea but she was willing to pay anything to make little Jack smile and even Hotch.

It was Sunday and she could all ready hear Jack running around, ever since she moved in or rather started spending the night, she still had her apartment, Jack had been happier and even Hotch which she would never admit was due to her but she loved it.

She got out of bed as swiftly but calmly as possible just so she wouldn't straddle the birthday boy. He groaned but rather pouted his lip and turned over to continue sleeping. Oh how she would love to take a picture of the cute pouty face but her Iphone's camera was loud. So she just rather walked out of their room and knocked on the blue door to the right.

She remembered the day Hotch had mentioned painting Jack's door as it was peeling but he assumed it would just painted whit again. But Jack Hotchner had other plans he had asked for blue paint and together her and jack painted the door much to Hotch's surprise to say that he was in shock was understatement.

"Em-Lee" Jack happily screamed. "Is daddy up?"

Emily quickly put a finger to her lips to silence him; she didn't want Hotch up just yet. "Not yet buddy. Why don't you get ready? I'm going to cook breakfast and then I'll get ready while your daddy wakes up."

Jack happily agreed but before Emily left he said, "Em-Lee try not to burn breakfast."

Emily looked at little Jack and simply smiled one time, one time she burned breakfast and both Hotchner men won't let it go. Well it had been the first and last time she cooked anything so that might be why. It wasn't her fault the damn toaster had it out for her, first it wouldn't turn on, it wasn't plugged in but still, then it burned the toast and alarms went off. Then a kitchen towel fell on a pan… okay so maybe Jack was right she couldn't cook. Emily smiled at the boy and told him to get ready and laughed.

* * *

><p>Emily gave up on the breakfast after the microwave exploded luckily it hadn't made to much noise and the she had the fire extinguisher handy. She decided to take a quick trip to the local <em>Denny's <em>they had food that could easily pass of as her own, well just not burned.

She had gone upstairs t check on Jack but he was fully dressed and ready he had just fallen asleep on top of his neat bed. So she quickly placed a kiss on his forehead and check in on Hotch who was still sound, asleep she reached for his Iphone and quickly turned off the alarm. She was happy he had given her his password not that it had been difficult or anything it was Hotchnerr with two 'R's' because he said one would make it obvious she on the other hand preferred something simple like 'cake' why because no one would guess it not that anyone; besides Hotch, got near her phone though.

Emily quickly headed out the door hoping that it wouldn't take her too long to get the food throw all the containers away and get rid of the evidence.

* * *

><p>It indeed didn't take long. She had quickly gone in and out. She quickly set up pans and plates to make it look like she cooked everything and soon was running out the door trying to throw away the containers.<p>

By the time she was back in Jack had all ready ran downstairs; waking up with ten times more energy than before, followed by a nervous looking Hotch.

"Do you know what happened to my alarm?" Hotch asked worried

"I turned it off sorry." Emily said, "I wanted you to rest it's your birthday. How many times does it fall on a Sunday?"

Hotch had to admit he had been mad it was his routine and it was ruined but Emily was right he had to enjoy not so much because he was getting older but rather because life had given him another chance at love and just like before he liked to live that moment at the fullest knowing that once the day ended tragedy and horror would once again take vacancy in his mind and in Emily's.

"So what's for breakfast?" Jack asked all ready sitting down with a fork in his hand.

Both adults laughed at the young boy's innocence and hunger. Emily smiled and said, "I made some pancakes, eggs, sausages you name it. "

Jack looked like he was really considering his choice's and then asked, "Which aren't burned?"

Hotch couldn't hold his laughter he knew that Emily could do anything she set her mind to but not cooking.

"Haha very funny." Emily said sarcastically but then couldn't hold her own laughter and said, "Nothing is actually burned. So both of you eat up. I'm going to get ready."

Emily was about to head out when Hotch grabbed her arm and said "No, hold on let's eat together."

"I want to take a shower and that way after you eat you can take one and we can be out of here sooner." Emily said leaning in to give him a kiss.

"Why don't we just take a shower together after?" Hotch said in a low voice as he gave Emily wink telling her exactly what he meant.

"Daddy?" Jack called snapping them out of their conversation. "Why would you and Emily take a shower together?"

Hotch's smile faded and as did Emily's how were they going to tell a five year old that they wanted to get it on in the shower? Emily smiled at Hotch but reached for a plate for herself obviously accepting his deal and letting him explain.

"Well…" Hotch tried to explain "It's a way of…. Uhhhh… a way of…. Of…. Jack isn't Emily's breakfast delicious?"

"Yeah and it's not burned." Jack happily said and then added, "So why are you going to shower together? Do I have to join?"

"No… no Jack you don't you see… it's a way…. Uhhh… it's a way that adults…." Hotch was about to start 'the talk' when Emily interrupted.

"Jack it's a way that adults… save water and money and you know how your daddy loves to save money." She added a wink at the end as she turned to Hotch.

"Oh okay." Jack said and happily dropped the subject.

Soon they were all done with their breakfast and had cleaned up. Both Hotchner men had congratulated Emily on her great job cooking and then her and Hotch had gone upstairs to 'save water and money'.

* * *

><p>Soon the trio was out of the house. Jack continued to mumble all about the zoo in the back seat as Emily and Hotch both listened carefully. Jack had recently discovered his interest in lions well technically it was all due to the preview of that movie.<p>

Once they arrived they noticed that the zoo was full well it was Fourth of July weekend and many parents took their kids out before the actual day so they could stay home or go to the beach on fourth of July.

"Daddy?" Jack asked curiosity escaping, "Why are there so many people?"

"Well a lot of people came to the zoo to see the animals." Hotch said paying more attention to the signs.

"What a great explanation, Aaron." Emily snickered then turned to Jack and said, "Well you know how firecracker day is tomorrow?" Emily asked referring to Jack's way of calling Fourth of July. He nodded, "Well a lot of people come from different places and since a lot of kids like zoos they come here."

Jack seemed satisfied with his answer and was soon running out of their reach to look at the signs with all the animated animals. That's when Emily turned to Hotch and asked, "Has he ever came to the zoo?"

"No… I don't think so… oh wait yes when he was about two months old Hailey and I brought him but we didn't really stay… I had a case." Hotch looked sad at the end of his statement.

"It's okay Aaron you're here today." Emily reassured him, "Are you worried that he'll be scared?"

"No why would he be?"

"Because you were." Emily said with a smirk and Hotch raised his eyebrow and Emily added, "Oh come on I've seen that tape with the title, 'Aaron's big day at the Zoo'."

Hotch blushed a crimson red and then asked, "Has Jack?"

"No, I'm not going to embarrass you in front of your son." Emily laughed and then said, "But seriously a monkey? You cried and begged to leave because of a monkey who looked at you."

"Shut it Prentiss." Hotch said trying to sound serious but failing and the added, "They reminded me of those damn monkeys from the Wizard of Oz." Emily just laughed she knew how the men could face serial killers, terrorists, bombers yet he couldn't watch the Wizard of Oz. Then Hotch added after giving it more thought, "He'll be fine he is my son after all he takes up after his father he'll love the zoo."

* * *

><p>Well much to Hotch's surprise Jack had, had the same outcome he had forty five years before. Except it wasn't the monkeys or but the lions. Jack had ran over to them and quickly and avoiding all caution stood in front of the bars and before they could reach him the lion had all ready growled and Jack had been crying and soon clinging to Emily. So jack did take off after his father both feared zoos.<p>

So much for the day in the park by the time they reached home it was almost five o' clock too late to go anywhere else and too soon to turn in.

Emily felt everything had been hopeless she had tried so hard and yet the day had been ruined, though both Hotch and Jack would disagree with that. They had gone to the zoo Jack had been afraid but now he was claiming that next time he would be big and brave. Both adults laughed at that but knew that he was just like his father and would try to face his fear though Aaron never liked watching the Wizard of Oz he had watched it for Jack and even Emily.

Once they were out of the care Hotch noticed Emily's disappointment and went over to her and hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Hey it's okay. I had a great day. Thank you! Besides Jack mentioned a present but I was kind of hoping I could unwrap something else." Hotch winked at Emily and all she did was smile.

"Daddy are you and mommy going to 'save water' again?" Jack asked

Emily was speechless had he actually referred to her as his 'mommy' or was he in a way talking about Hailey? She kneeled down forgetting all about the question Jack asked and asked her own question, "Buddy, what did you call me?"

Jack looked nervous he was afraid he did something wrong. Then said "I'm sorry Em-Lee I just wanted to call you mommy." Jack looked down as his little eyes glistened with tears.

"Sweetie you can call me anything you want." Emily said and the little boy quickly jumped in her arms once again happily.

"Okay. I love you mommy!" jack said squeezing Emily even tighter with all the strength a five year old could master.

Hotch felt his own heart breaking he had found someone who not just he connected with but even his son. Jack and Emily were his world now he knew they would forever be together. He would make sure of that if he and his son loved her that much he wasn't going to let her get away and he knew she didn't want to go away either.

* * *

><p>Later that night Emily laid next to Hotch as he held on to her. Jack had given him a homemade card and his favorite action figure. Emily had bought Hotch a couple shirts and a few ties but to match it of a new Rolex watch.<p>

"Thank you." Hotch said as he nuzzled his chin on her neck.

"You're welcome."

"No Emily I mean thank you not for the watch not for the clothes. No, thank you because you're here, thank you because you take care of me and my son. Thank you for loving me… for loving my son."

Emily looked up at him and said, "You don't have to thank me. I do it because I love you and Jack."

With that the couple soon drifted off into the peaceful silence that is until Hotch chuckled; bringing Emily almost back from sleep. "What's so funny?" she asked groggily.

"I forgot to thank you for going out and getting food for breakfast."

"What?... I didn't I… I… How?"

"Em, you can do anything… but you _can't _cook." Hotch smiled and then added, "Plus you owe me a microwave."

* * *

><p>AN: **So i hope you guys like it please leave a review and happy Fourth of July to all who celebrate the day and if you don't then happy Monday!**

**THUNDER BRAT**


End file.
